Amour non paternel
by Zekiro
Summary: A la suite d'un accident dût à la maladresse de Neville Longdubat, Harry à de nouveau 5 ans. Severus Snape doit s'occuper de lui, l'aimer et ... mais l'aimer de quel manière ? Est ce vraiment un amour paternel qu'il entretien pour le garçon ?
1. Papa ? Papy ? Sevy ?

_Voilà une fiction que j'ai commencé en cours de Maths. Je m'ennuyais ferme et les correspondants espagniol (je fais allemand alors je comprenais rien ! --') arrêtaient pas de parler ! J'arrivais pas à suivre, mon imagination s'est mis en route et ... j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire. Voilou. Enjoys now ! ;)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Amour non Paternel**

**Chapitre 1 : Papa ? Papy ? Sevy ?**

Dans la moiteur et la froideur des cachots de Poudlard le cours de Severus Snape avait lieu. L'homme regardait ses cornichons d'élèves méchamment, les faisant frémir d'effroi. Un Gryffondor en particulier, Neville Longdubat, était mort de peur. Ses gestes étaient brusques et craintifs et c'est cela qui causa sa perte. Neville mit un ingrédient beaucoup trop tôt, dans sa potion, et son chaudron explosa. Tout les élèves se retournèrent mais un seul poussa le Gryffondor loin de la mixture brulante qui lui arrivait dessus. Le bouclier protecteur du professeur Snape repoussa le dangereux fluide qui toucha l'élève qui avait sauvé Neville et qui n'était pas dans le bouclier, Harry Potter. Un cri strident fit sursauter les élèves ainsi que le professeur qui avait cru protéger tout le monde. En reconnaissant la source du cri, sa gorge se noua. Il lança un sort sur la salle qui élimina la potion dangereuse et courut jusqu'à Harry qui n'avait plus que 5 ans.

L'enfant nageait dans ses vêtements de jeune homme de 17 ans. Il fusilla du regard la première personne qu'il vit, son professeur de potions. Harry croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine puérilement, en tournant le dos au sorcier qui ricanait de cette situation. Son rire se stoppa quand il entendit :

« Papa je te boude ! »

Severus Snape qui était toujours très calme et sur de sois, ayant toujours le contrôle depuis des années déjà, paniqua. Il dévisagea l'enfant devant lui, il le prit par les épaules et le secoua violemment en vociférant.

« Potter ne jouez pas avec moi ! Je ne suis pas votre Père ! Arrêtez immédiatement ! »

Le professeur Dumbledore arriva sur ces entre faites. Il sourit au petit garçon en pleure qui courut jusqu'à lui pour le serrer de ses petits bras en gémissant : « Papy, Papa est méchant ! Et pourquoi il m'appelle Potter ? C'est pas mon prénom, hein ? Papy ! Il est méchant Papa ! Il a dit que j'étais pas son fils !!! »

Le petit semblait perdu et si triste. Il regardait le vieil homme de ses lacs noyés sous les larmes. Le directeur posa une main réconfortante sur la tête du garçon et fit signa à son employé de le suivre. Il demanda à Hermione de surveiller la classe qui commençait déjà à ragoter. Il s'en alla suivit de Snape, plus énervé que jamais.

Le directeur s'assit sur son fauteuil prenant un bonbon au citron au passage. Il en tendit à son employé qui les refusa, mais Harry, lui, en mit plusieurs dans sa bouche sous le regard réprobateur du maitre des cachots.

« Harry, comment t'appelles tu ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Papy, tu viens de dire ' Harry ' c'est mon prénom n'est ce pas ? Et puis t'es le Papa de Papa, tu connais mon prénom. Mais ... elle est où Maman ? » interrogea le garçon ses yeux étincelants d'étoiles d'eau salé.

Dumbledore baissa la tête puis tapota gentiment celle de Harry avant de répondre. « Tu es un garçon intelligent Harry. Je vais te dire la vérité alors ... Tu es un sorcier comme moi-même et Severus. Tu es un grand sorcier pour avoir vaincu l'année dernière le très vilain sorcier qui avait tué beaucoup de monde. Et tes deux parents aussi, James et Lily Potter. Severus n'est pas ton Papa mais ton professeur de potion. Moi je ne suis pas ton Papy mais le directeur de cette école. Harry, un de tes copains a raté sa potion et elle t'a rajeuni jusqu'à tes 5 ans, ta mémoire en a été infecté, c'est pour cela que tu ne te souviens de rien. Harry, tu as 17 ans en réalité. »

Harry planta ses émeraudes dans les yeux bleus, sincères. Il laissa deux gouttes salés rouler sur sa jeune peau et demanda à Severus d'une toute petite voix. « Tu veux bien être mon Papa ? »

Le maitre des cachots sursauta et regarda le petit garçon droit dans les yeux. Il y vit toute la tristesse qu'il s'y dégageait. Il lutta contre lui-même et accepta la demande de l'enfant qui eut un large sourire. Harry sauta sur les genoux du noir professeur et demanda aux deux hommes en face de lui :

« Elle était jolie ma maman ? »

« Oui, très gentille et aimante aussi.» répondit Dumbledore.

« Fidèle et très précieuse.» ajouta Severus dans ses souvenirs.

« Tu as ses yeux Harry.» conclu Albus en souriant au garçon qui avait posé ses paumes sur ses paupières en murmurant :

« Yeux, je vous aime déjà, seuls souvenirs de maman.»

L'enseignant eut une moue triste en entendant cela. Il regarda le calendrier du directeur. 23 Décembre. Il se promit de poser des fleurs sur la tombe des Potter comme chaque année, la nuit du 24 au 25 Décembre. Il releva la tête et interrogea le vieil homme, se qui fit que Harry se retourna sur ses genoux pour l'observer à sa guise.

« Combien de temps Potter va rester ainsi ? »

« Combien de temps devait duré la potion de révélation ? » demanda Albus à son employé.

« 1 mois. Vous croyez ... que ... 1 mois ?! » hurla presque Severus ce qui terrorisa le jeune garçon sur ses genoux.

« J'en suis sûr Severus ! » Le vieil homme vit le teint pâle de son élève, il lui demanda : « Quelque chose ne vas pas Harry ? »

Le petit garçon aux cheveux en bataille acquiesça et murmura « J'aime pas quand Papa crie, il fait peur. Et ... mes copains ? L'école, je fais quoi ? »

Dumbledore quémanda la baguette de Harry à Severus qui le lui passa. Albus tendit la baguette à l'élève qui s'en empara. Il fit les gestes que l'homme lui montrait tout en répétant après lui. « _Wingardium Leviosa_.» La plume qui était devant Harry s'éleva dans les airs rejoignant celle du Directeur sous les yeux stupéfaits de Severus Snape. Albus demanda à Harry d'effectuer des sorts de septième années, que l'élève arrivait à exécuté parfaitement. Dumbledore donna un bonbon à Harry avant de lui dire sérieux.

« Tu as toujours été très doué. Tu arriveras surement à suivre les cours car même si ta mémoire s'est évanoui, tes pouvoirs sont restés intacts. Tu as les même aptitude qu'hier lorsque tu avais encore 17 ans. Cependant, je vais demandé à Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley de prendre soins de toi. Si tu le souhaite tu pourras dormir dans ton dortoir ou dans les appartement de Severus, dans les cachots de l'école. »

Le petit garçon quitta les genoux de l'enseignant pour sauter sur ceux du Directeur et l'enlacer. Il lança un sourire resplendissant à l'homme si froid qu'il nommait père et hurla de joie : « Je vais dormir avec Papa ! »

Le soir venu, Dobby alla retrouver Harry qui mangeait avec Ron et Hermione. Le petit garçon faisait un concours avec le rouquin à savoir lequel mangerait le plus. Harry eut une moue triste en voyant qu'il était beaucoup moins performant que Ron. Hermione, elle, les regardait en secouant la tête de dépit. En voyant Dobby, elle hurla dans la Grande Salle en agitant ses bras au dessus de sa tête : « Nous sommes ici ! »

L'elfe de maison courut jusqu'au trio et lança au jeune Harry. « Monsieur Harry Potter, le Professeur Snape à dit que Dobby devait dire à Monsieur Harry Potter de rejoindre le Professeur Snape vite.»

Le petit garçon déposa un bruyant bisous sur la joue de son amie et sautilla jusqu'à la porte lorsqu'une parole l'interrompit dans son élan de bonheur : « Cette école devient une crèche maintenant ? »

Harry courut jusqu'à la table des Serpentards regardant droit dans les yeux le blond qui avait dit cela. Il s'approcha si près du Serpentard qu'il pouvait le toucher. Harry monta sur le banc à côté de Draco Malfoy et lui dit le regardant de toute sa nouvelle hauteur. « T'es un méchant toi ! Ici tout le monde est gentil et toi tu crois que les autres t'aimeront plus si tu es toujours méchants ? Tu as tord. Tu es un vilain qui a rien dans sa petite tête jaune ! M'oblige pas à dire à Papa de te punir ! Mon Papa il est chef de ta Maison ici alors ... chut et soit gentil.»

En voyant cela Dobby était partit chercher Severus qui arriva dans la Grande Salle en cet instant. Mais Malfoy commençait déjà à répondre : « La ferme le nain ! Et puis c'est quoi ce délire avec ton père ? Il est crevé mon vieux ! »

Harry se retourna. Lorsqu'il vit le maitre des potions, son visage s'éclaira alors qu'il courait vers lui, lui sautant dans les bras en criant un « Papa ! » retentissant.

Des exclamations se firent entendre de tout les côtés alors que le petit garçon pointait son petit index vers Draco Malfoy qui était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, alors qu'Harry disait : « Papa il a été méchant avec moi, tu vas le punir hein ? »

L'homme décolla l'enfant de lui et annonça d'une voix froide : « Potter il est vingt heure trente, allez vous coucher, et ... cinq points de moins pour Gryffondors, n''embêtez pas les élèves de ma Maison.»

Harry ouvrit sa bouche de stupéfaction et courut jusqu'à Hermione pour pleurer dans ses bras. La préfète-en-chef emmena le garçon dans son dortoir. Harry avait refusé de dormir avec son 'Papa' qu'il trouvait trop méchant, préférant les bras réconfortant d'Hermione qu'il rêvait d'avoir comme mère.

Severus de son côté avait retiré vingt points à sa Maison sous cape et s'en voulait d'avoir fait de la peine au petit garçon qui avait vécu beaucoup de chose en une journée.

_

* * *

_

_Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction. Vous plait elle ? Je ferais des chapitres plus longs évidemment, c'est juste le début, une mise en bouche. ;)_

_J'espère vraiment que cela vous plait. Je trouve que je ne l'ai pas assez bien écrite, que je ne l'ai pas assez bien travaillé. Vous trouvez cela comment vous ?_

_Zekiro._


	2. James Potter & Lily Potter

_Je reviens avec une suite à mon effectif ! :D Et aussi avec un remerciement particulier pour ma première lectrice. (je fais toujours ça) Je remercie donc particulièrement _**jument fiere **_de m'avoir lu mais aussi tout les autres ! ;) Je vais répondre à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici. _

**Vivi : **_Merci beaucoup. Je suis douée alors ? (je suis bien une auteur et pas un ;) ) Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de lire ce genre de review, alors merci énormément. :D_

**Loveless : **_Merci beaucoup à toi aussi. J'avoue que j'ai bien trouvé le concept. Je remercie donc l'ennuie que j'ai eu en plein cour de Maths. ^^ Je voulais une fiction intéressante sur un Harry innocent et un Severus impuissant face aux évènements. J'aime beaucoup les fictions drôles, alors j'ai absolument voulu en faire une._

**Number5 : **_Je suis contente de voir que ma fiction a l'air génial. ^^ J'espère que la suite ne décevra pas. Merci à toi._

**Cacilie Blaas : **_J'ai trouvé ta review trèèèès intéressante. Je suis heureuse de voir que j'ai illuminé ta journée remplie d'immondes Maths XD. Je te remercie aussi d'avoir vu mes flagrantes fautes ! XD Non je ne suis pas folle _(quoi qu'un peu)_ mais j'ai toujours eu un énorme problème à ce sujet, et même si l'ordinateur peut me corriger certaine fautes, il ne peut pas tout faire non plus. D'autre part, ton commentaire sur mon manque de développement est très pertinent. Je vais essayé de m'améliorer. J'espère que cela te plairas, mais aux autres aussi. ;)_

_Enjoys ! _

_

* * *

  
_

**Amour non Paternel**

**Chapitre 2 : James Potter & Lily Potter**

Toute la nuit Hermione entendit son ami pleurer dans ses bras. Le petit garçon avait l'air perdu dans ses draps. Il gémissait apeuré de tout. Dès qu'un bruit, aussi peu audible qu'il pouvait l'être, se faisait entendre, le jeune garçon sursautait dans son cauchemar, hurlant de peur. Exténuée et ne sachant pas quoi faire, Hermione prit Harry dans ses bras courant dans les couloirs de Poudlard descendant dans les cachots gelés qui la frigorifiait alors qu'elle ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et une culotte. Elle frappa à la porte de son professeur de potion, et lorsque celui-ci ouvrit, rouge comme une tomate elle murmura :

« Harry souffre d'insomnie, je n'arrive pas à dormir. A peine y'a t-il un bruit qu'il hurle. S'il vous plait faites quelque chose Professeur.»

Severus acquiesça en prenant le petit homme dans ses bras musclés. Il congédia Hermione qui courut dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour regagné son lit douillet et ses draps chauds, ayant gagné cinq points pour sa maison.

' Les cinq points qu'Harry à perdu avec Malfoy, ' pensa t-elle avec un sourire en s'allongeant dans son lit.

Dans les cachots Severus Snape allongeait un petit être fragile dans son lit. Il le vit grelotter et cette vision le déchira de l'intérieur sans aucune explication. Pourquoi le jeune homme semblait-il si fragile tout d'un coup ? Si beau et si angélique ? Pourquoi fallait-il que dès que la nuit fut tombé, le petit garçon laissait les démons l'envahir ? Severus baissa la tête et commença à se déshabiller doucement ne voulant pas émettre de son trop violent pour Harry. Lorsqu'il ne lui resta plus que son boxer, il se laissa aller dans ses draps emprisonnant Harry dans ses bras, dans sa chaleur humaine guidant le petit homme dans les bras de Morphée, dans un sommeil, un rêve où seul les lèvres d'un certain maitre des potions pouvait le guérir.

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla en se frottant les yeux. Soudain il eut envie de sceller ses lèvres à celle de son professeur. Il le fit et sourit lorsqu'il sentit l'homme lui répondre doucement. Il posa son petit index sur la bouche de l'homme qui le prit en bouche pour le sucer avec envie. Harry rit bruyamment, ce qui réveilla un maitre des potions rouge tomate et affreusement déboussolé. Il passa un savon pendant une demi-heure à un petit garçon de cinq ans qui ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, et il se décida même à tout avouer à ses copains pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi son Papa l'avait puni et disputer.

Harry observait ses mais, assit dans un grand canapé orange dans la Salle sur Demande. La salle en question était aménagé tel un palais. Des meubles dorés remplissait l'espace rouge avec l'effigie des Gryffondors. La pièce était très luxueuse et de multiples plateaux d'or étaient posés sur les tables de cristal. Ron regardait avec envie les mets. Il prit une cuisse de poulet dans ses mains gourmandes et l'amena à sa bouche écoutant attentivement Harry. Hermione, elle, avait prit une poignée de chips dans sa paume dégustant la nourriture qu'elle appréciait tant, puis donna un coup de coude à son petit ami en le voyant engloutir trois œufs, un steak et une assiette de frites. Le rouquin s'immobilisa et releva la tête pour sourire au petit garçon qui s'assit dans un large fauteuil, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, il leva un sourcil interrogateur et demanda à ses amis :

« Pourquoi Papa m'a puni et disputé après avoir prit mon doigt dans sa bouche ? Il dormait et quand il s'est réveillé, il a hurlé sur moi.»

Hermione prit une teinte écarlate alors que Ron s'étouffait avec sa gelée. Hermione tendit un verre d'eau au rouquin et interrogea le petit garçon aux émeraudes.

« Tu veux dire que tu as posé ton doigt sur ses lèvres et qu'il l'a léché Harry ? »

« Oui, c'est ça ! » s'exclama le petit Gryffondor avec un grand sourire. « Mais il m'a disputé, pourquoi ? » Son sourire s'était fané avec son interrogation.

« Hum ... Snape a fait quelque chose que seul les amoureux ont le droit de faire parce que ... enfin ... tu comprendras dans quelque année. Hum ! Excuse Snape de te punir et n'en parle plus pour l'instant. Tu en parleras avec lui, et tu verras.»

Harry acquiesça sans comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il soupira en prenant un bout de gelée.

Severus Snape n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, repensant toujours à son curieux réveil. A ce doigt et ses envies de cette nuit. De son rêve anormal, rêve qu'il qualifiait lui-même de pédophile. Il se qualifiait ainsi alors que son cerveau du bas lui rappelait sans arrêt que l'élève aurait de nouveau 17 ans dans 1 mois.

' Un seul mois à tenir', pensa t-il.

Le maitre des cachots regarda l'horloge, inspirant bruyamment ne sachant comment allait se dérouler les deux heures de cours qui suivait. Les septième années, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ... Harry Potter.

Le sombre professeur ouvrit la porte avec fracas, son visage impassible, alors qu'un petit garçon le serrait déjà dans ses bras, levant ses petits yeux émeraudes vers un homme qui luttait pour ne pas sourire. Son envie lui passa en entendant :

« Papa, je m'excuse pour ce matin. Tu m'en veux plus de t'avoir fais un bisous sur la bouche et que mon doigt est allé dedans, hein ? »

Severus rougit violemment devant les regards ahuris de ses élèves. Il prit le garçon en aparté et lui dit.

« On en parlera ce soir, ne parles pas de ce qui s'est passé ce matin maintenant ! On en parlera ce soir je te le promets, alors ... CHUT ! »

L'élève acquiesça et entra dans la salle de cour du Professeur Snape qui commençait à avoir peur de ce qui pourrait advenir désormais.

Le cour de Potion se passa dans un premier temps, parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce que Draco Malfoy lance un ingrédient dans le chaudron du petit garçon de cinq ans qu'était devenu sa Némésis.

« Papa, papa ! Tête jaune à lancé de la menthe dans mon chaudron ! »

Severus se retourna furieux contre le blond, mais il se devait de rester le dur professeur honni de tous, en particulier l'être qui l'appelait Papa.

« Les Serpentards répondent seulement à la provocation, et je crois avoir déjà formulé le vœu de ne pas être appelé ainsi.»

« Mais pourquoi Papa ? »

L'homme prit une teinte écarlate alors que des pensées peu catholiques prenaient formes dans son esprit. Snape croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, bientôt imité par un petit Gryffondor.

« Potter, je ne veux aucune familiarité entre nous.» avança Severus comme si cette réponse était celle qui fermerait définitivement la bouche de son élève.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles pas Harry ? » interrogea le Survivant, les larmes aux yeux.

Severus recula devant le visage si triste de l'étudiant. Le maitre des potions grimaça en ouvrant les bras pour qu'Harry s'y loge en pleurant. L'enseignant baissa la tête, embrassant les cheveux châtains de son vis-à-vis, décidant qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle, et que cela devenait urgent.

Il désigna donc Hermione comme "professeur remplaçante" sous les cris de protestations des Serpentards et il emmena le petit Gryffondor dans ses appartements.

Severus allongea Harry sur son lit, le consolant avant de lui dire, d'une voix peu assuré pour un homme, d'habitude, si sur de lui.

« Tu as beaucoup pleuré à cause de moi. Je m'excuse mais ... je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui peut s'occuper d'un être humain. Tu sais, j'ai déjà du mal à m'occuper de moi, alors de toi ! Et puis dans un mois, tout redeviendra comme avant. Tu seras mon élève honni et moi le froid et sans coeur professeur de potions. Et puis ... ce qui s'est passé ce matin ... c'était une erreur de ... excuse moi. Pot ... Harry, lorsque nous sommes à côté d'autres personnes, je dois faire comme avant, lorsque tu me détestais toujours.»

'Et moi aussi' rajouta t-il en pensée.

« Comment je dois t'appeler alors ? »

« Quand on est que tout les deux,» dit Severus en touchant le torse d'Harry de son index. « Appelle moi par mon prénom, Severus. Mais sinon, Professeur, comme tout le monde. Et moi je t'appellerais Harry, et lorsque nous serons en société, Potter.»

Severus passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux ébènes en regardant le calendrier.

« Ce soir on va voir la tombe de tes parents si tu veux bien. Et après tu auras une semaine de vacances.»

« Je pourrais passé mes vacances avec toi Pa ... Severus ? »

L'homme opina en s'allongeant près de l'enfant qui demanda :

« Tu aimes les garçons ou les filles ? »

Severus rougit de plus belle devant la question osé de son élève. Il balbutia en questionnant le petit garçon :

« Pou ... pourquoi ... tu demandes cela ? »

« J'ai vu tout à l'heure Tête jaune faire des bisous avec un garçon. Il a prit le doigt du garçon en faisant des bruits bizarres. Et pis je sais pas pourquoi il a dit mon prénom. Ron m'a dit qu'il fallait pas faire comme Tête jaune ! Que Tête jaune aimait les garçons et qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il voulait avoir un bébé en ... j'ai pas trop compris ! Ron n'a pas voulut me dire. Enfin bref, Tête jaune veut faire un bébé avec le garçon. Severus, je vais avoir un bébé de toi à cause de ce matin ? »

Severus avait pâlit en entendant que Draco fantasmait sur le Gryffondor, mais là il avait reprit une bonne couleur écarlate alors qu'il s'étouffait avec sa salive. Il plaqua ses mains fraiches sur ses joues brûlantes avant de ce décider à expliquer tout le fonctionnement pour avoir un bébé et aussi l'improbabilité pour que deux hommes en ait un.

Lorsque son explication fut fini, Harry semblait perplexe ce qui angoissa Severus. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir expliquer une nouvelle fois que l'homme doit planter la graine dans le ventre de la maman.

L'élève leva un sourcil interrogateur et demanda :

« Si le Papa ne peut pas planté le bébé dans le ventre de l'autre papa, alors pourquoi Ron m'a dit que Tête jaune voulait faire un bébé avec l'autre garçon ? »

« Je pense que Monsieur Ronald Weasley ne voulait pas dire la réelle expression que l'on emplois qui est " faire l'amour ".» répliqua Severus soulagé de voir qu'Harry avait compris le principe, sans qu'il ait besoin de le re-expliquer.

Harry acquiesça avec le sourire fier d'avoir eut une bonne conversation avec son professeur. Il demanda cependant :

« On fait l'amour quand on est amoureux ? »

Severus opina une fois de plus.

« Tu veux bien me faire l'amour alors Severus ? » questionna l'enfant avec des yeux de biche.

L'enseignant n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses sentiments dès lors qu'il était en contact avec Harry, mais là, il n'arrivait même plus à ne pas montrer son embarras. Il était d'un rouge vif alors qu'il répondait :

« Non Harry. Je ne peux pas te faire _ça. _De un, tu es trop jeune. De deux, je suis trop vieux. Je suis ton professeur, et toi mon élève. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.»

« Ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour ? De dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime ? C'est pas vouloir se réveiller avec la personne qu'on aime en lui faisant des câlins d'amoureux ? Ce n'est pas vouloir lui dire : " Je te veux pour toujours ? " »

Severus releva la tête dévisageant son élève. Il fronçait ses sourcils en entendant le discours innocent et pourtant si mature d'Harry Potter. Si il osait écouter son coeur, Severus l'aurait déjà embrassé pour avoir aussi bien décrit l'acte qu'il s'était promis de ne pas faire avec le Gryffondor. Snape regarda ses mains en se plongeant dans ses pensées. Il s'était toujours dit fou de désir pour son élève honni mais ... de plus en plus il se disait qu'aucune haine n'était dans son coeur. De plus en plus, il pensait que le désir n'était pas seul dans l'histoire qu'il vivait.

Lorsque Harry fini son monologue, il déposa ses petites lèvres sur celles fines de son professeur soufflant sur elles :

« Faire l'amour n'est ce pas comme un bisous en plus fort ? »

Severus opina n'osant pas parler. Il soupira et regarda l'horloge. Il se leva et prit la main d'Harry transplanant avec lui jusqu'à la tombe des Potter. Severus avait toujours l'autorisation de Dumbledore de transplaner de la nuit du vingt quatre au vingt cinq Décembre.

Le noir professeur demanda à Harry de l'attendre voulant être un peu seul avec la famille Potter avant que le garçon le rejoigne. Harry opina attendant patiemment que son professeur revienne.

Severus s'approcha de la tombe et effleura de la pulpe de ses doigts les inscriptions :

_**James Potter**_

_**&**_

_**Lily Potter**_

_**A ceux qui on donné leur vie**_

_**pour celle de l'être cher.**_

_**Pour toujours,**_

_**on vous aime.**_

Severus s'assit sur l'herbe couverte de neige et commença à parler à voix basse.

« Potter j'ai bien peur de devoir briser ma promesse en respectant celle de Lily. J'ai toujours pensé que vos deux demandes pouvaient coexisté mais depuis peu j'ai compris que non. Pourquoi la famille Potter est si compliqué ? Pourquoi a t-il fallut que le malheur tombe sur votre famille. Je suis si désolé, la haine que j'ai eu envers toi Po ... James a rendu malheureux la personne que je dois protéger. Je crois que le malheur s'est aussi acharné sur moi. Lily, je déteste le dire, mais tu as toujours raison ! Le charme Potter dépasse mille fois celui du monde entier. Je te hais James mais ce n'est plus pour les même raison. Je te hais parce que tu étais bien meilleur que moi pour garder et aimer tes proches. Qualité que ton fils a aussi. Lily, je commence à tes haïr toi aussi. Pourquoi tes yeux sont les siens ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils soient aussi pénétrants et si expressif ? Je vous hais alors que je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remerciez d'avoir fait Harry. Votre Harry. Pardonnez moi de vouloir qu'il porte mon nom aussi. Harry James Potter Snape. Demande d'un homme désespéré, James tue moi si tu le souhaite, mais ne me laisse pas tomber dans les bras de ton fils. Cette mort est bien trop cruelle.»

Severus se releva et alla chercher Harry qui discuta avec la tombe racontant tout ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails. Bientôt il passa à un sujet embarrassant pour le professeur.

« Alors Severus aime les garçons, j'en suis sûr ! Mais on va pas avoir de bébé, il veut pas me mettre de graines dans le ventre. Papa, Maman, vous voulez bien lui mettre une fessée de ma part ? Mais faut pas dire que c'est moi qui ait demandé ou il va me punir. Et moi je l'aime Severus. C'est mon amoureux ! Papa, tu as un très jolie prénom, mais je préfère celui de mon namoureux ! Je suis content de vivre avec Severus, tu imagines, je peux dormir dans son lit ! Et un jour j'y arriverais Maman, j'aurais une graine de Severus dans mon ventre ! Aller au revoir et à bientôt Papa et Maman. Dormez bien et faites de beaux rêves.»

Harry renifla, déposa un baiser sur la pierre tombale avant de rejoindre Severus pour transplaner dans la chambre de celui-ci qui se coucha bien tôt, suivant le rythme de son élève adoré.

* * *

_Cette fois j'ai surtout écris en Physique-Chimie et Allemand. J'ai pas de philo _**L'ange démoniaque **_je suis qu'en troisième. XD Mais je le ferais surement quand je serais en terminal. D'après ma soeur c'est P.A.S.S.I.O.N.N.A.N.T ! XD_

_J'espère que cette suite vous a plus. Bisous ! :D_

_Zekiro._


	3. Promesses

_Je vais poster la suite ! J'avoue que ma fiction est mal écrite au niveau ... comment dire ?! J'explique pas assez et elle peut paraitre assez mauvaise dans les pensées. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire cette suite qui je l'espère vous réconfortera au niveau de la santé de Severus. J'ai vraiment pas voulus faire croire qu'il était pédophile, je promets ! Alors j'espère vraiment que cette suite vous rassurera sur ce niveau._

**lynn : **_J'espère que cette suite te plaira et ne te déçois pas._

**Cacilie Blaas : **_Imagine: "Dis Papa? Je peux avoir une capote à midi" / "ON DIT UNE COMPOTE" "nan une CAPOTE" *grande salle pleine* -- je pense que je vais la mettre un de ces jours dans une suite. Un petit remerciement. XD J'espère que la suite te plaira à toi aussi. Kiss ! :D_

**adenoide : **_Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira à toi aussi. ;)_

_Enjoys ! _

_

* * *

  
_

**Amour non Paternel**

**Chapitre 3 : Promesses.**

Harry se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard main dans la main avec Severus. Un sourire resplendissant était né sur ses lèvres alors que la colère déformait les traits du professeur. En effet, Severus était énervé la discution avec le petit garçon l'avait épuisé et il était certain qu'il n'avait rien compris au sujet de la familiarité qu'ils ne devaient pas affichés devant d'autres.

Severus lâcha la main de Harry dès qu'il vit les deux amis Gryffondors du Survivant. Celui-ci courut jusqu'à eux après avoir déposé un bisous sur les lèvres d'un Severus plus en colère encore, Harry n'avait rien compris.

Harry rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle sous les regards ahuris des élèves et enseignants. Un seul les regardait de ses yeux protecteurs. Il semblait amusé. Dumbledore fit signe à son enseignant, il aimerait le voir seul après le repas. Severus opina et se dirigea avec le directeur dans son bureau après un déjeuner bruyant.

Dumbledore invita Severus à s'assoir, prenant un bonbon au citron et le suçant doucement en fermant brièvement les yeux. Il soupira et commença à parler.

« Quand j'étais petit j'ai toujours haïs les bonbons. Ceux au citron plus que les autres, trop acides je disais. Pourtant je n'en avais jamais gouté un seul. Mais quand je grandis et qu'on ne m'en proposa plus j'en ai voulus. Seulement gouté, ce n'était pas défendu. J'en ai mis un sur ma langue et j'en suis tout de suite devenu fou.»

Severus écoutait attentivement ce que son employeur lui disait. Il ne savait pas où cette conversation allait le mener, mais il savait pertinemment que dès que le directeur racontait des évènements ainsi, c'était pour lui donner une morale. Severus se demandait la quelle serait elle. Que le fruit jamais goûté était meilleur avec l'attente ? Que dès que l'on goutait ce que l'on désirait depuis longtemps, cela semblait meilleure encore ? Qu'il fallait savoir attendre pour déguster ? Severus ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

« Je pensais vraiment que ce bonbon était dangereux pour moi lorsque j'étais petit. Puis en le voyant autrement j'ai compris que non. Severus tu as toujours eu peur de ce que Harry pourrait faire de toi. De ce qu'il arriverait à provoquer en toi. Depuis qu'il est devenu un homme tu réagis autrement envers lui. Tu es plus dur envers lui. Tu essayes de te cacher derrière ta haine. Mais Harry n'est pas un fruit défendu, aucune règle t'empêche de l'apprécier. Et pour ce qu'il en ait de tes sentiments envers notre petit Harry, tu as seulement arrêter de te cacher parce qu'un enfant de cinq ans ne peut pas te faire de mal. Qu'il a seulement cinq ans alors, tu ne lui feras rien. Il ne ressemble pas à un adulte, parce qu'il n'en est pas un. Severus ton amour pour lui n'est pas récent, il y a de cela quatre ans que tu as perdu cette haine. Le tournoi des trois sorciers t'a bien plus blessé que ce que tu laissais croire. Le voir pleurant, le voir avec cette marque des ténèbres ensanglantés sur le bras. Tu l'a vu blessé, tu la vu le tuer, tu as risqué ta vie pour honoré la promesse que tu as faites à James. Et crois moi quand je te dis que leur demande peuvent toujours coexistés. Severus ... attend ce mois, explique lui tes sentiments en lui faisant comprendre la situation, laisse le s'habituer, et laisse le accepter le faite de retrouver 12 ans de vie d'un coup et de t'aimer plus qu'il croit être permis.»

Dumbledore releva ses yeux vers son employé. Severus semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Et il l'était. Il repensait au jour où il avait fais cette promesse à James.

_« Severus se releva observant James, incrédule. Pourquoi son plus grand ennemi l'avait-il sauvé ? Il baissa les yeux, regardant la masse qu'était Remus en loup-garou. Il releva ses yeux plongeant dans ceux de James. L'homme lui adressa un regard dégouté. Il soupira et s'avança du futur professeur de potion. Il grimaça en posant sa paume sur l'épaule de l'autre homme._

_- Snivellus, tu vas bien ?_

_Severus opina ignorant parfaitement le surnom qu'avait utilisé son ennemi. Il était bien trop choqué par le comportement qu'avait eu celui-ci. Il l'avait sauvé !_

_- Tu me dois une fière chandelle maintenant. Snivellus, tu dois me promettre quelque chose._

_Severus sortit de ses pensées. Il sursauta en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est ce que Potter mijotait encore ?_

_- Quel promesse ?_

_- Lily est enceinte et ..._

_- QUOI ?!_

_Severus était définitivement sortit de sa rêverie et là il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles._

_- Elle est enceinte oui. Et ... c'est un garçon. Elle veut l'appeler Harry et ... je désir que si il nous arrive quelque chose, tu le protège. Ne me demandes pas pourquoi toi. Sirius est trop tête en l'air, Remus un loup-garou, Peter est spécial et beaucoup trop ... enfin bref c'est compliqué.Mais toi, tu es vraiment têtu et je pense que si mon fils est tout comme moi, tu arriveras à le remettre dans le rang alors ... promets le._

_Severus ouvrit les yeux en grand. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il baissa la tête et vit le loup-garou sur le sol. Il avait une dette. Il soupira et serra la main de James en annonçant :_

_- Je promets. »_

Dumbledore essaya de ramener son employé à la réalité, mais il était plongé dans le souvenir d'un noël spécial où il avait reçu la visite de sa meilleure amie.

_« Severus entendit la sonnerie de son manoir. Il soupira en se levant. Il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Lily Potter en face de lui, un bébé dans les bras. Severus observa le petit garçon et supposa qu'il devait être l'enfant qu'il devait protéger. Lily entra dans la demeure Snape. _

_- Sev' j'ai besoin que tu me rends un service. Un tout petit._

_A l'entente de son surnom, Severus grogna de mécontentement, il se doutait de l'entourloupe. Il soupira et prit le petit garçon que Lily lui tendit. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et ne savait pas comment mettre ses bras pour qu'Harry soit confortablement allongé. Il regarda Lily méchamment avant de lui dire :_

_- Quel est ton _tout petit _service ? _

_- Hum ... Sev' j'aimerais ... peux tu ... j'ai peur qu'ils nous arrivent quelque chose à moi et James. Je suis au courant de la promesse que tu as faites à James et j'aimerais sincèrement que tu ne le favorises pas non plus. Tu le protège mais ne le favorise pas et si ... un jour ... tu l'apprécies vraiment, promets moi de le chérir vraiment. Ne me regarde pas ainsi Sev' ! Les années entre sorciers s'estompent. Et puis tu sais parfaitement que c'est déjà arrivé à mainte reprise. Mais si tu ne l'aimes pas ... si tu le hais pour une quelconque raison, je t'en supplie ne le martyrise pas. _

_Severus avait opiné et promit.»_

Severus revint à la réalité en regardant Dumbledore droit dans les yeux. Il soupira et déclara :

« J'ai toujours cru que je le haïssais sans le martyriser vraiment, alors que j'honorais la promesse de Lily et j'ai toujours tout fait pour protéger Har ... Potter. Et maintenant ... si je commences à aimer Potter, je vais le blesser, la promesse de Potter père sera alors brisé et ... »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de blesser Harry en étant avec lui. Pense seulement à cette possibilité. Tu as un peu moins d'un mois pour y penser. Si tu as un problème, viens me voir. On pourra en parler.»

Severus acquiesça et se leva de son siège pour partir du bureau directionnel. Il marcha tranquillement dans les couloirs essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il regarda sa montre en soupirant. Pendant les vacances, il ne savait jamais quoi faire. Le trois quart de l'école était partit.

'Heureusement que Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley sont là pour Harry, pensa t-il.'

Severus rentra en collision avec quelqu'un. Son regard descendit vers le petit garçon qui se frottait la tête. Il soupira bruyamment en voyant qui était ce garçon.

« Potter, faites attention ! »

« On est tout seuls.» fit remarqué Harry en embrassant Severus sur la bouche.

'Et j'adore quand on est tout seuls' remarqua Harry dans ses pensées.

Severus éloigna le garçon de son visage et lui expliqua, s'asseyant parterre avec lui.

« Harry, tu n'as pas le droit de m'embrasser sur la bouche. Cela fait bizarre, tu comprends ? Je suis un professeur et toi un élève et encore ... tu es beaucoup plus petit que ceux qui étudie ici. Si tu avais dix-sept ans encore et ...»

« Cela veux dire que si j'avais dix-sept ans, je pourrais t'embrasser sur la bouche ? »

Harry croisait les doigts derrière son dos espérant une réponse positive. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que son professeur ne semblait pas partager ses pensées. Surtout dans tout ce qui était dans la matière du sentimental.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi le garçon voulait absolument poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ? Il soupira en repensant aux paroles de James. _« Mais toi, tu es vraiment têtu et je pense que si mon fils est tout comme moi, tu arriveras à le remettre dans le rang »_ James avait eu raison. Son fils était têtu, et peut-être même autant que lui.

« Non. Parce qu'il faut que les deux personnes s'aiment.»

« Moi je t'aime.» lança Harry en haussant les épaules comme si sa réplique était insignifiante et que tout le monde le savait.

La réaction de Severus ne tarda pas. Il rougit et tapa doucement l'arrière de la tête du gamin. Il espérait que ses yeux ne trahissaient pas ses sentiments, il répliqua donc d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre et dégagé.

« Harry mes sentiments envers toi ne changeront jamais. Et ...»

« Tu m'aimes ? » demanda Harry voulant être certain de ce qu'il croyait avoir compris et ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas.

« Non.» répondit Severus, froid, égal à lui-même en toute circonstance. Même si il savait qu'il en souffrirait.

Le petit garçon se leva et partit en courant pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Il avait bien compris, et Merlin devait savoir comme il en était apeuré.

_

* * *

_

_Voilà voilà !_

_Je mets pas mal de temps pour mettre la suite à chaque fois, je l'avoue._

_Cette suite n'est pas très très longue, je sais._

_Elle est plutôt une sorte d'explication à la fiction. Mais la suite sera plus intéressante._

_J'espère que cela vous a plu tout de même._

_A bientôt,_

_Zekiro._


	4. Les phrases que l'on entend pas

_Voici la suite. J'ai été rassuré en voyant vos reviews. J'ai apparemment bien redressé mon histoire pour qu'elle ne paraisse pas pour la pédophilie. --' Cette suite va être un petit peu étrange peut-être, pour vous. J'espère cependant qu'elle vous plaira à tous. Bisous ! :D_

**lynn : **_Oui tu as parfaitement raison, si une histoire commence bien et se fini bien, elle n'a aucun sens. Quoi raconter ? J'avoue que je poste plutôt rapidement, et j'en suis fière ! XD Non je n'aime pas quand on attend trop longtemps les suites alors j'essaye de ne pas le faire. Poster le plus vite possible. Mais après faut avoir de l'inspiration. C'est vrai que Severus ne comprend pas facilement ses sentiments mais il faut être à sa place aussi. Tu es un ancien espion qui est censé haïr un gamin qui commence à te faire de l'effet, et tu te rends compte que tu commences à l'aimer quand il retrouve ses cinq ans. --' Enfin bref, suite ! :D_

**adenoide : **_C'est vrai que le vrai amour n'est pas à la porté de tous mais Severus est aussi quelqu'un qui a été brisé enfant, et qui ne veut pas croire en l'amour. Alors ressentir de l'amour pour le fils de son ennemi. J'espère que mon histoire te plait toujours autant. :D_

_Enjoys ! _

_

* * *

  
_

**Amour non Paternel**

**Chapitre 4 : Les phrases que l'on entend pas.**

La chambre de la préfète-en-chef des Gryffondors était occupés par elle-même et un petit garçon de cinq ans qui pleurait. Il se maudissait d'être aussi faible, d'être aussi peu sur de sois devant cet homme qui faisait peur à tout le monde, et pourtant, qui déclenchait bon nombre de sentiments en lui. Aucun d'eux n'était pas peur. L'amour, un désir étrange pour un gamin de cinq ans, une tristesse incomparable, l'envie de consoler cet homme brisé. Harry ne savait pas mettre des noms sur tous. Quelques souvenirs revenaient pourtant à sa mémoire parfois. Comme celui de l'homme en train de ce faire humilier devant un homme aux lunettes rondes. Une insulte qui fusa dans l'air brisant le coeur d'une rouquine aux yeux émeraudes. _« Sang-De-Bourbe.»_ Harry avait demandé à Hermione ce que cela voulait dire et elle lui avait répondu, sans croiser son regard.

« Ce sont ceux qui sont nés moldues. Mais c'est très méchants de dire cela.»

Harry était alors partit pour punir Severus de ses mots. Le professeur avait été surpris de recevoir un sort de silence, il n'avait pas put le contrer. Harry l'avait alors insulté de tout les noms qu'un enfant de cinq ans connaissait. Severus avait ouvrit de grands yeux ébahit par les mots qu'utilisait le garçon. Il vit la lueur de haine et de rage dans ces yeux verts innocents avant qu'il n'eut l'explication de cette haine.

« Tu as dis à maman que c'était une Sang-De-Bourbe ! Tu es qu'un pauvre ... trou du cul ! Tu as été méchant avec elle ! Comment oses tu venir la voir à Noël après ce que tu lui as dis ?! Tu es un con ! Je hais avoir eu ce souvenir ! Je te hais ! Tu es qu'un con ! CON ! Tu entends ? Je veux plus te voir, jamais ! »

Severus avait alors réussit à contrôler la magie du garçon, le prenant par les épaules pour essayer de lui expliquer.

« Harry, j'étais énervé et je me sentais faible, c'était il y a bien longtemps, et ta mère m'a pardonné. Je n'aurais jamais dût dire cela mais ne me blâme pas. Harry je ... »

« Tout redeviendras comme avant hein ? Tu me haïras mais moi je pourrais jamais t'oublier.»

Harry leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers son professeur. Il laissa deux gouttes couler sur ses joues avant de partir en courant jusqu'à la chambre de la préfète-en-chef n'entendant pas les mots de Severus.

« Maintenant que tu as pris place dans mon coeur, plus jamais tu partiras.»

Harry était dorénavant dans la chambre d'Hermione, en pleure. Il se faisait consoler par la brunette qui ne savait plus quoi penser elle non plus. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Harry sortir de la bibliothèque après qu'elle lui ait expliqué le sens de Sang-De-Bourbe, les larmes aux yeux, yeux haineux et enragés, elle s'était sentit mal. Elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir commis une chose irréparable. Elle s'était alors rendu dans sa chambre. Dix minutes plus tard Harry revenait à elle, les larmes sur les joues, la baguette en main.

« Harry raconte moi.»

Depuis son arrivée, personne n'avait adressé de mots à l'autre. Et curieusement, Harry voulait tout dire. Il raconta tout ce qui s'était passé avec Severus depuis le premier jour. La visite de Noël pour voir la pierre tombale de la famille Potter, sa déclaration, la réponse négative de son professeur. Hermione le consola en lui expliquant que tout cela était normal puisque Severus devait être chamboulé. Qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Harry écoute moi, » commença t-elle ne lui levant le visage, embrassant son front puis ses joues humides avant d'effleurer ses lèvres en un geste maternel. « Snape ne veut pas te faire de mal. Harry, s'il te plait, on va tout faire pour que tu retrouves tes dix-sept ans plus vite, ainsi tu pourras re-essayer de dévoiler ton amour pour lui, et ainsi il sera obligé de te l'avouer à son tour. Tu pourras même le rendre jaloux avec Malfoy ! Harry, on va ce faire un plan pour que tu ai Snape, ok ? »

Harry acquiesça en embrassant lui aussi les lèvres de son amie d'une façon enfantine. Il ne voyait pas Hermione comme Severus. Ses baisers n'étaient pas les même. Il ne sentait pas son coeur cogner contre sa poitrine, il ne sentait pas d'agréable chaleur affluer en lui, il ne ressentait pas cet amour là. Il avait toujours vu Hermione comme un membre de sa famille, et il le savait. Et cette nouvelle différence d'âge lui donnait l'impression qu'Hermione était un peu comme une mère. Une mère pas trop collante comme Molly Weasley, mais plutôt une mère toujours là pour son enfant quand la demande de celui-ci ce faisait entendre.

« Quelle est ton plan 'Mione ? »

« J'ai bientôt fini la potion pour que tu retrouves tes dix-sept ans. Je suis sûr que Snape l'aurait trouvé en dix minutes si il ne s'était pas automatiquement attaché à toi. J'ai dût faire le travail toute seule, mais je sens que je m'en suis bien tiré. Tu lui feras une belle surprise bientôt.»

« Quand ? » voulut savoir Harry.

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Il faut que je stabilise la potion, que je te prélève plusieurs cheveux, que je trouve deux ou trois ingrédients et surtout tu devras vouloir retrouver tes années de tout ton coeur pour que cela fonctionne. Et je devrais m'épuiser aussi. Il faut énormément de magie pour qu'elle fonctionne. J'ai fait la potion dans un immense chaudron pour pouvoir faire plusieurs essais. On arrivera surement pas du premier coup, tu comprends ? »

Harry acquiesça de nouveau en s'arrachant quelques cheveux qu'il remit à Hermione pour la potion. La jeune fille l'emmena dans un petit laboratoire improvisé, un immense chaudron en son centre.

' Quand 'Mione disait immense c'était vraiment _immense _!!! ' furent les pensées d'Harry en voyant le chaudron.

La jeune fille, elle, fronça les sourcils avant de mettre l'ingrédient dans la potion qui émit une fumée bleuté alors que la couleur de la mixture était aussi émeraude que les yeux du garçon. Hermione prit une dent de chauve souris, la mettant dans la potion qui prit une teinte grisâtre. Hermione sourit avant de mettre une pincé de poussière de fée des bois.

« 'Mione, je n'aime pas beaucoup les potions, je ... je crois que je vais allé voir Ron, ça fait longtemps.»

La jeune fille acquiesça alors que le petit garçon courait déjà vers la tour des Gryffondors, n'entendant pas la phrase murmuré de la Gryffondor.

« Tu n'aime pas les potions, mais Merlin sait comme tu aimes leur maitre.»

Ron était en train de jouer avec Neville aux échecs lorsque leur maitre des potions arriva en fulminant dans l'étude. Ron leva un sourcil interrogateur en regardant leur professeur. Neville, lui, essayait d'être aussi petit qu'une souris en voyant la rage transparaitre sur le visage de l'homme en noir. Depuis que l'accident avait eu lieu, Neville avait pourtant tout fait pour ne pas croiser le maitre des cachots ! Il s'éclipsa laissant un Ron déçu d'être seul pour jouer à son jeu préféré. Mais bientôt son héros arriva ne regardant pas leur professeur de potion.

« Harry ! »

Le professeur sursauta et regarda le petit garçon qui se dirigeait vers le rouquin de Weasley. Pourquoi l'enfant l'évitait, plutôt évitait son regard ? Severus en rageait !

« Ron, cela ne te dérange pas si nous faisons une partie ? »

« Bien sur que non 'Ry. Alors, je prends les noirs et toi les blancs ? »

Harry acquiesça préférant jouer pour oublier la présence de la personne qu'il savait aimer. Pourquoi cet homme ne l'aimait pas en retour ? Il voulait tuer ce Merlin qui le tuait.

« C'est toi qui commence Harry. Les blancs commencent toujours. »

« Bien. Pion A4 ! »

Le pion se déplaça sous les yeux tristes du plus jeune des Gryffondors. Ron lui, regardait du coin de l'oeil son professeur qui était, depuis l'arrivée d'Harry, droit comme un "i". Ron avait conscience du regard porté sur eux, et cela le dérangeait assez. Le déconcentrait même dans son jeu. Ron invoqua une chaise au côté d'Harry pour si leur professeur voulait s'assoir. Et à son plus grand étonnement, l'homme le fit. Harry, prit de panique demanda à son cavalier de foncer droit dans la gueule du loup. Il donnait des ordres à tout les pions en même temps ne sachant plus comment agir. Ron posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son ami et regarda méchamment son professeur. Il savait que c'était de sa faute si Harry se sentait mal. De toute manière c'était toujours sa faute à lui !

La rage devait se lire dans ses yeux puisque Harry lui tapa dans le tibias pour qu'il arrête de dévisager ainsi leur professeur. Alors, Severus demanda au garçon :

« Tu dors chez Miss Granger où avec moi ce soir ? »

Ron devint rouge écarlate devant la demande de son professeur, n'ayant jamais cru possible qu'il puisse entendre cela un jour, alors que l'intéressé haussait les épaules comme si cela lui était égal. Alors, Severus posa sa main sur celle du garçon demandant une entrevue seul à seul avec lui. Harry accepta sortant de la pièce avec Severus alors que Ron marmonnait dans sa barbe.

« Je promets que si celui-là te fais mal Harry, il va me le payer.»

Harry entra dans les appartements de son compagnon attendant les paroles de ce dernier. Celui-ci était raide devant lui. Il soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains comme si il était un condamné.

' Tu m'as condamné Harry. Je te hais parce que tu es toi, parce que tu es le seul qui arrive à me faire ressentir cela. Tu es un pauvre con tu sais, tout comme moi. Je ... t'aime ? '

« Si seulement tu avais 17 ans de nouveau.» marmonna Severus.

« 'Mione a presque trouvé la résolution du problème. Dans sa chambre, dans son laboratoire, une potion presque prête. Aide la et avant ce soir j'aurais retrouvé mon âge.»

Severus regarda Harry dans les yeux. Il vit alors la maturité de ce regard. Quelque chose qui n'y était pas avant. Enfin, pas si important que cela.

« Elle t'a ... »

« Alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné, j'en ai bu, trop pressé de retrouver mon âge. J'ai du prendre six ans d'âge mental, mais seulement du mental. Aide là.»

Severus fronça les sourcils en plongeant dans les yeux émeraudes du brun. Oui il avait retrouvé son regard de ses onze ans. Le même que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés six ans plus tôt. Harry eut un sourire avant de lancer à son professeur.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »

Severus ouvrit de larges yeux en entendant ses propres mots sortir de la bouche de l'enfant qu'il avait martyrisé. Il s'en souvenait. Severus plongea ses onyx dans les émeraudes en demandant :

« Jusqu'à où ? »

Harry comprit sans d'autre mot.

« Jusqu'à ce que je retourne chez moi. Je me souviens de toute ma première année mais pas le reste.»

Severus opina avant de sortir de ses appartements pour aller voir Hermione Granger et finir la potion qui lui donnerait Harry en entier. Il n'entendit pas :

« Je me souviens aussi de la mort de ce putain de mage noire Sev'. La mort de Sirius aussi. Mais si tu savais que j'ai déjà dix-sept ans en moi, me sauverais tu si vite ? Mon ange noire.»

* * *

_Alors alors ?_

_J'ai trouvé cela ... pas super bien écrit ! Je trouve toujours que je n'écris pas quelque chose de génial alors ... vos avis sur cette suite ? La prochaine mercredi normalement. Sauf si j'ai un empêchement. Bisous à tous ! :D_

_Zekiro._


	5. Reviens moi

_Voici la suite. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant. Vous m'en voulez pas dis ? *moue A.D.O.R.A.B.L.E !!! XD* Je vous adore tous mes lecteurs et lectrices. Je trouves que je ne l'ai pas assez dis. Mais c'est vrai que c'est vraiment gentil de me suivre dans mon histoire. J'ai pourtant l'impression de raconter pas grand chose. Ainsi elle est bientôt fini mes ami(e)s ! :D_

**nounou : **_Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira à toi aussi._

**Cacilie Blaas : **_Je trouves tes critiques très pertinentes. Oui je ne décris pas beaucoup et je préfère que les lecteurs découvrent aux même moment que les personnages. J'ai dûs mal l'écrire ce qui fait que cela passe moins bien. OUI J'AI OUBLIE DES NÉGATIONS ! Grr quand j'écris trop vite ! Sinon j'écris des Drarry, (vampire knight) Ichiru et Zero Kiryu, (tokio hotel Je sais je sais, sans commentaire. XD) Tom et Bill Kaulitz. Twincest Powa ! Désolée je suis fofolle en matière de jumeaux et jumelles. :D_

**calimero : **_Et voilà dès que je dis une date je peux pas écrire à ce moment là ! Merlin ne m'aime plus le méchant ! Grr ! Désolée vraiment. Je suis tout de même très très heureuse que tu dis que j'écris bien. C'est toujours un pur plaisir de lire cela. :D_

_Enjoys ! _

_

* * *

  
_

**Amour non Paternel**

**Chapitre 5 : Reviens moi.**

Severus entra dans la chambre de la préfète-en-chef se ruant sur le chaudron immense. Il soupira en prenant plusieurs ingrédients. En un tour de main la potion était fini. Hermione arriva sur ces entre faites en grondant contre son professeur.

« Monsieur je ne crois pas avoir donné une quelconque autorisation. Que faites vous dans mon laboratoire ?! »

Severus leva les yeux vers son étudiante plongeant un flacon dans la mixture émeraude. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en voyant le travail de son professeur. Elle le savait doué mais à ce point ! Elle qui avait mit presque un mois à commencer à trouver un résultat, lui en l'espace de quelques minutes l'avait fini. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise et questionna son enseignant.

« Monsieur qu'avez vous fait ? »

« Les épices des montagnes d'Omont stabilise ce genre de potion Mademoiselle. Je comprends que vous ne connaissait pas cet effet puisque on apprend cela en étude avancé de potion, la cinquième année. Mais tout de même, vous aviez oublié de mettre la bave de chauve-souris avec la dent ! J'ai heureusement sauvé la mixture en la rajoutant avec une feuille de menthe. Vous aviez aussi oublié de rajouter la poussière de corne de licorne ... »

Hermione mit ses poings sur ses hanches avant de rouspété contre l'homme en face d'elle.

« Je ne vous permets pas de me critiquer. Moi au moins j'ai essayé de rendre l'âge d'Harry alors que vous vous étiez en train de batifoler avec lui. Si vous m'aviez aidé directement, on aurait trouvé une solution bien avant ! Alors je vous prie Monsieur de ne plus me critiquer. C'est bien gentil à vous de m'avoir aidé mais je ne veux plus de ce genre de paroles à mon égard. Merci bien. »

Severus avait les yeux écarquillés. Miss-je-sais-tout osait enfin se rebeller.

' C'est une journée à marquer d'une pierre blanche. ' pensa Severus.

' Quel idiot celui là. De plus je hais parler ainsi à un professeur. Grr, il m'énerve ! ' ajouta Hermione dans ses pensées.

L'enseignant cependant releva dans la réponse de son élève quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Cela était horriblement vrai mais il ne voulait pas ce l'avouer lui même, alors il était hors de question qu'une élève le fasse.

« Je ne batifolais pas avec Monsieur Potter, Miss.»

« Mais si professeur ! Vous batifolez avec lui autant que je le fais avec Ron. Je suis désolé de briser vos illusions mais vous aimez bien plus Harry que vous n'avez jamais aimé. Avouez le au moins ! A moi seulement si vous n'arrivez pas à le lui dire. S'il vous plait Monsieur, j'ai besoin d'entendre votre voix me dire que vous aimez mon meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas mensonge, ce serait bien la première fois que vous diriez la vérité. Hum ... je veux dire sur vos sentiments monsieur. Je vous en supplie à genoux ! Avouez l'aimer ! Je raterais mes potions en cours et me mettrais à genoux devant vous en public, je vous en supplie ! »

Severus sembla réfléchir à cette éventualité. Granger à ses pieds dans la Grande Salle clamant haut et fort : « Le Professeur Severus Snape est le plus grand Maitre des Potions qu'il puisse existé sur terre, je ne lui arrive même pas au petit doigt de pied. » Severus eut un sourire sadique en demandant à la Gryffondor :

« Vous feriez tous ce que je désire ? »

« Bien entendu professeur. Enfin ... dans le domaine du possible. Je veux bien me couvrir de ridicule pour Harry. Mais pas de suicide ou encore de ... »

« Que de l'humiliation Miss Granger.» la coupa Severus.

Hermione déglutit devant l'air sûr de son professeur. Elle commençait à avoir peur de la suite des évènements. Elle soupira de désaroi et acquiesça en pensant qu'Harry avait intérêt à ne jamais quitter leur Professeur, sinon elle l'étriperait.

Severus eut un sourire plus sadique encore en voyant Hermione se plier d'avant lui. Il ria brièvement devant l'air de Miss-je-sais-tout. Il soupira doucement en se rendant compte de ce que cela voulait dire. La Gryffondor risquait tout ainsi. Elle allait s'humilier pour le bien de son meilleur ami et de lui même.

' Que les Gryffondors ont un grand coeur. ' s'avoua Severus.

Il tendit une main vers la Gryffondor qui la serra attendant les paroles de son enseignant. Celui-ci avait l'air d'hésiter. La gryffondor lui dit :

« Il faut que ce soit vos réelles pensées. Vos réelles sentiments. J'arriverais à le lire en vous Professeur. Si vous ne l'aimez pas, tant pis mais je veux seulement la vérité et ... »

« J'apprécie Monsieur Potter plus que cela est permit pour l'ancien ennemi de son père.»

Hermione eut un grand sourire en entendant ces paroles. C'était mieux que rien. Elle fronça les sourcils et dit cependant.

« Vous voyez toujours Harry comme Potter ? Comme le fils de James ? »

L'homme soupira et s'assit sur le lit de la jeune fille en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il secoua négativement sa tête, perdu. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui avait posé sa main sur le bras de l'enseignant. Hermione redevint sérieuse, oubliant la tristesse qui avait voilée ses yeux lorsque le masque de Severus était partit. Elle annonça d'une voix blanche :

« Harry ne vous le pardonnera jamais.»

Severus fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas. Devant l'air de son professeur, Hermione se leva et expliqua doucement :

« Comment pourrait-il pardonner que vous vous faisiez du mal ? Il veut défendre tout le monde mais il ne pourra jamais vous défendre de vous même. Il se le pardonnera jamais, alors il ne vous le pardonnera jamais non plus. Est cela que vous voulez ? Que Harry ne puisse plus se regarder dans une glace ? Qu'il soit malheureux dès que son regard se posera sur vous ? Le voulez vous vraiment ? »

Severus secoua la tête ne voulant surtout pas cela. Hermione sourit et interrogea l'homme à ses côtés en prenant la fiole que Severus avait remplis.

« Professeur que faites vous encore ici ? Je veux bien attendre que mon meilleur ami revienne sous ses traits de dix-sept ans mais si vous ne le faites pas vous ... il se pourrait qu'il en soit triste.»

Snape prit le flacon et parcourut Poudlard à une vitesse hallucinante sous les yeux amusés d'Hermione qui se félicita d'être aussi bon actrice. Elle soupira de bien-être levant les yeux vers le ciel que laissait voir sa fenêtre. Elle rit à gorge déployé avant de dire tout bas.

« Snape vous m'auriez tout fait. Qui aurait cru tout de même que je rassurerais mon Prof de Potion. Snape vous avez tellement changé. Harry tu as bouleversé le plus froid de tout les professeurs. Toi aussi tu m'auras tout fait.»

Severus arriva dans son appartement en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Harry était là, étendu dans ses draps. Severus eut un sourire ému. Il soupira et s'égara dans ses pensées. Bientôt SON Harry allait revenir. Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans serait de nouveau là. La peur s'insinua alors dans ses veines. Est-ce qu'il allait l'aimer ? Autant que lorsqu'il avait cinq ans ? Severus regarda le flacon dans sa main. Émeraude, comme ses yeux. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa joue. Il se retourna vers un Harry éveillé. Celui-ci lui prit le flacon des mains. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du professeur de potion et souffla sur ses lèvres.

« Je bois et je te reviens.»

Severus n'eut pas le temps d'empêcher Harry que celui-ci buvait l'élixir. Soudain les yeux émeraudes se voilèrent avant de se fermer. Des spasmes parcoururent le corps de l'étudiant qui tomba dans les bras du professeur qui revoyait sa plus grande peur revenir dans la réalité. Il ne voulait plus perdre un être cher. Pourtant il était sûr que la potion était sans effets secondaires, sans risques. Severus serrait le corps inerte contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, ne voyant pas que le corps commençait à grandir. Il prenait centimètre par centimètre alors que le professeur était secoué par les sanglots. Il murmurait au garçon qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

« Harry. Mon Harry. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi j'ai été amoureux de toi ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ces deux promesses à tes parents ?! James mérite de me tuer. J'ai pas réussis ... Merlin j'ai pas réussis ! J'aurais dût réussir à te protéger Harry., j'aurais dût mourir ainsi mes sentiments ne t'auraient jamais blessé. Excuse moi Harry. Oh pardonne moi ! Tiens promesse et reviens moi.»

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux bougeant dans les bras de l'homme surpris de voir le Gryffondor en si bonne santé. Severus se leva, la main sur la bouche et s'enfuit laissant son Gryffondor au sol et désolé.

Severus courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard cherchant une issue à son problème. Soudain il se cogna à son filleul. Il le prit dans ses bras pour se réconforter avant de le pousser brusquement, vociférant :

« Ne fantasme plus jamais sur Harry ! »

Le blond eut un sourire vainqueur avant d'éclater de rire devant les yeux ébahis de Severus qui ne comprenait plus rien.

En effet Draco savait son parrain amoureux de Potter depuis longtemps. Il avait élaboré alors un plan des plus compliqués qu'il avait mit en place avec l'aide de Neville Longdubas et Dumbledore. Ainsi il avait préparé une potion pour rajeunir Harry et il avait lancé la mixture sur le Gryffondor empêchant le bouclier de Severus de le toucher. Enfin lorsque Harry eut cinq ans et qu'il se baladait dans les couloirs avec Ron, il s'était mit sur son chemin avec une de ses conquêtes d'un soir murmurant, soufflant, criant le nom de sa Némésis se doutant que l'enfant demanderait des explications à son parrain. La jalousie s'infiltrant dans les veines du Serpentard, il serait obligé d'avouer son amour pour le jeune Potter.

Son plan était machiavélique.

Son plan était digne du roi des Serpentards qu'il était.

Son plan avait fonctionné.

Severus comprit le subterfuge à l'air rêveur du Serpentard. Il se rua sur son filleul l'étranglant à deux mains. Malheureusement pour le maitre des cachots, mais heureusement pour la vie du blond, le directeur de l'école arriva à ce moment là avec ses yeux malicieux. Il lança un sourire à Draco qui touchait sa gorge fraîchement lâché. Albus demanda au garçon :

« Pour que Severus soit si impulsif, il est au courant de notre plan n'est ce pas ? »

Le visage du maitre des potions se décomposa en voyant l'air joyeux du directeur qui avait donné un coup de pouce à son maudit filleul Serpentard. Albus se composa un visage surpris et triste avant de déclarer d'une voix chargé d'émotion :

« Harry à rajeuni ?! Quelle surprise ! » Le visage d'Albus reprit ce quelque chose de malicieux tandis que la voix du directeur redevenait normal. « Severus comment as tu pus oublié que je devais aller à Serpentard ? Mais aussi que je suis très bon comédien et vois tu ... lorsque Draco est venu me voir avec ce joli visage angélique, je n'ai pas put refuser de l'aider à ce que mes deux protégés soient _enfin _ensembles.»

Severus avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise, la bouche grande ouverte. La seule chose qui sortit de celle-ci fut :

« Quelle machination ! »

Severus courut jusqu'à ses appartements. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'y engouffrait oubliant que son Gryffondor devait toujours y être. Il fut surpris alors en entendant la porte derrière lui se refermer, Harry derrière.

Severus voulut fuir encore mais cela était impossible. Le Serpentard en lui voulait partir très loin mais son coeur voulait rester avec Harry. De plus ce dernier était devant la porte, impossible de sortir.

« Je crois qu'il faut que l'on ait une petite discution Sev'. Et cette fois tu ne te défileras pas. Tu avais peur que je ne t'aime plus avant, où est partit le Severus qui voulait me rassurer et me protéger ? Ne me protège pas de toi, je t'en supplie. Dis moi que tu m'aimes.»

Des larmes silencieuses tombaient sur les joues du Survivant. Severus s'approcha de lui instinctivement essuyant de ses pouces les sillons humides sur la peau de son amour. Parce que Severus devait ce l'avouer, il était amoureux de lui, du Survivant, du Vainqueur, de l'ennemi de Vous-savez-qui.

Severus secoua sa tête de façon désespéré alors qu'Harry continuait sa tirade.

« Dis moi que tu m'aimes. Appelles moi amour ou Harry mais plus jamais Potter. Je t'en supplie fais moi tiens. SEV' ! J'en mourrais si tu me rejettes sans raison ! Ne le fais pas par respect à tes promesses, décide avec ton coeur Severus. Est ce que ton coeur veut de moi, réellement.»

Severus avait collé son front à celui du plus jeune, presque aussi grand que lui dans son corps de jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Severus fermait ses yeux fortement voulant empêcher des larmes qui coulaient malgré lui sur ses joues.

Severus ouvrit ses yeux regardant les émeraudes noyés dans un océan de larmes.

Severus prit alors sa décision, il allait faire ce que son coeur voulait. Il mit une main derrière la nuque d'Harry pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il souffla sur les lèvres rougis par le baiser, le regard toujours dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Je te hais Harry. Personne avant toi n'avait réussit à ce que je l'aime à ce point, surtout en si peu de temps. Je hais les plans de mon filleul et ceux du vieux fou mais ils m'ont amené à toi. Tu es le péché de ma vie, la lumière de mon enfer habituel. Pour toute ces raisons je te hais Harry. Et surtout parce que je t'aime. Seul Merlin peut savoir comme je t'aime et te hais. Je te préviens Harry, il te reste seulement une dernière chance pour te défiler. Part maintenant ou reste mais ce sera pour toujours. On s'affichera, on se mariera et tu porteras mes enfants, la magie peut en faire des choses. Je te rappelle aussi que les sorciers vivent bien plus longtemps. Alors qu'as tu à dire Harry ? »

Le Gryffondor avait été surpris par les dires et la longueur du monologue de son sorcier. Mais il voulait de tout cela. Il voulait avoir des enfants avec l'homme en face de lui, il voulait se réveiller dans ses bras et s'afficher avec lui pendant les Sept mois qui restait à faire à Poudlard, mais aussi emménager avec lui, se marier et avoir tout ce que Severus désirait. Harry savait que sa réponse serait une réponse définitive. Ainsi il répondit sur de soi.

« Je te veux maintenant et pour toujours. Fais moi tiens en cet instant amour, je n'en peux plus d'attendre.»

Le coeur d'harry cognait furieusement dans la poitrine de son propriétaire tout comme celui de Severus. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire. Il trouvait que cela allait trop vite et en même temps il en mourait d'envie.

Il ferma les yeux sa décision prise.

« Harry ce que tu peux être impatient ... »

_

* * *

_

_Que voulez vous ?_

_Que Severus accepte ou refuse ?_

_Sachez que de toute manière cette fiction est presque fini et que vous aurez votre lemon. :D_

_Alors ? (J'avoue ne pas savoir comment mettre le lemon sinon mais je préfère avoir l'avis du lecteur.) [Je trouverais une solution quand même hein, pas grave. Comme vous préférez.]_

_Rappel : Ils sont proches depuis un peu plus de deux mois._

_Bisous. ;) [choisissez bien]_

_Zekiro._

_PS : J'ai déjà choisis les noms des enfants et leur maison. Fière de moi ! Hé hé ! XD_

_PS2 : J'étais privé d'ordi désolé._

_Ps3 : Pff elle est pas très longue cette suite encore. OUIN !  
_


	6. Bénédiction de la victime

_Voici la suite. Il y a plus de demande comme quoi les deux tourtereaux se sautent dessus maintenant. (même pas étonné) Cela n'empêche pas qu'ils vont s'aimer, avoir des enfants et tout ! (4 _**77Hildegard **_^^) . _

**nounou : **_Merci beaucoup encore une fois. Voilà la suite ! :D_

**Zaika : **_Merci beaucoup. Voilà la suite._

**cathy : **_Oui notre Ryry va tombé enceint ! Il la promit à Sev' non ? :D Je te laisse lire et tu verras. (niark niark)_

**adenoide : **_Oui Sev' a prit la bonne décision. (si il l'avait pas pris j'aurais dûs écrire encore plus, trouvé une façon détourné de ... bref ça m'aurait compliqué la vie. XD)_

**calimero : **_Je suis rassurée de savoir que la longueur est bonne. :D Moi aussi j'aimmmmme trop ce couple. (c'est mon préféré en ce moment). Ne t'inquiète pas le ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps est prévu. ^^ ( même si cela fait guimauve. ) Bisous._

_Enjoys ! _

_

* * *

  
_

**Amour non Paternel**

**Chapitre 6 : Bénédiction de la victime.**

« Harry ce que tu peux être impatient ... je ne veux pas d'une relation qui serait basé sur ... »

« Le sexe ? » le coupa Harry en s'approchant félinement de son professeur. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de dire. « Je ne veux pas d'une relation comme ça moi non plus. Depuis deux mois j'ai appris à _mieux _te connaitre mais je savais déjà beaucoup de choses sur toi avant. Si tu as besoin de temps encore, je comprends. J'attendrais toute ma vie si il le faut.»

Severus prit Harry dans ses bras embrassant son front avant de murmurer, la tête dans les cheveux en bataille du jeune homme.

« J'ai envie de toi depuis deux années déjà Harry, mais je ne veux pas que cet _acte_ soit ... sans réelle connotation.»

« Donne moi de ta potion et enfantons maintenant ! » s'exclama Harry sur de lui.

Severus recula devant les paroles osés du Gryffondor. Celui-ci hochait inlassablement de la tête comme pour indiquer à l'homme qu'il avait belle et bien entendu ses propos.

Severus, lui, ne savait plus quoi penser. Il fronça ses sourcils ébènes en disant.

« Nous ne sommes pas dans l'obligation d'aller aussi loin pour que notre _acte_ soit ... comment dire ... »

« Rassure moi, tu ne parles pas comme ça à tout tes amants Sev' ? » interrogea Harry en se relogeant dans les bras de l'enseignant.

« Je n'ai pas eu tellement d'amants.» avoua Severus en grimaçant.

« Combien ? »

« Quatre.»

Harry soupira avant de déclarer doucement et sérieusement :

« Donc quatre meurtres. Avec face de Serpentard déjà à mon effectif ça en fera cinq. Un vrai criminel dis moi.»

Severus décolla le Gryffondor de son corps. Devant la mine stupéfaite de son futur amant, Harry partit dans un fou rire. Le Gryffondor se calma, posant une paume sur le coeur du Serpentard. Harry releva ses yeux émeraudes vers ceux onyx avant d'embrasser Severus murmurant contre ses lèvres.

« Fais moi tiens maintenant et pour toujours. Donne moi de ta potion Sev' ! Je te veux en moi pendant neuf mois, je veux voir tes yeux se poser sur mon ventre gonflé par notre _acte d'amour_, je veux voir ton enfant avec ce sale caractère qui te caractérise si bien, et l'appeler mon enfant. Je n'aime pas faire des discours comme ces satanés de Poufsouffles épris, mais pour une fois je vais dire les même mots qu'eux, trois en réalité qui veule tout dire pour moi car ils décrivent entièrement mes sentiments. Je t'aime. Je t'aime Sev' ! »

Le Serpentard soupira en entendant les mots de son futur amant. Il ne pouvait pas le rejeter, il ne le pouvait pas alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie lui aussi. Il serra Harry fort contre lui avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Les lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser les langues se rencontrer, s'apprendre et s'adopter. Les mains se firent caresses, les vêtements abandonnèrent leur propriétaire, les souffles se hachèrent tandis que les corps entraient en ébullition.

Severus emmena Harry dans sa chambre l'allongeant confortablement sur le lit. Il l'embrassa de plus belle sans le lâcher du regard. Il voulait le protéger et qu'Harry l'arrête si il ne voulait plus. Severus craignait qu'il le repousse tout en se disant que ce serait peut-être le meilleur pour eux deux. Mais au soulagement de Severus, Harry était très entreprenant, ne voulant surtout pas que l'échange s'arrête.

Harry embrassa Severus plus fort encore faisant tomber les derniers vêtements ne laissant plus que les boxers, découvrant le corps de l'autre. La peau de couleur perle était aussi douce que la soie sous les doigts du Gryffondor. Il plaça ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard l'obligeant à se pencher vers lui. Il lui ravit ses lèvres, soupirant de bien-être en les sentant dériver sur son cou pour finir sur ses mamelons dressés sous le désir du plus jeune.

Severus prit le bout dressé de cette chair halé dans sa bouche, la suçant, la taquinant tandis que ses mains s'égaraient plus bas, sur le ventre d'Harry qui se contractait à son contact, sur ses cuisses sans jamais toucher le membre du Gryffondor qui déformait son sous-vêtement.

Sous les suppliques du Gryffondor, le Serpentard ne le laissa plus languir, il hotta le boxer et s'occupa activement du membre érigé de son nouvel amant.

Harry sentait des vagues de plaisir le parcourir tandis que Severus le prit entièrement en bouche. Les gémissements du Gryffondor se firent plus abondants alors qu'il intimait le bon rythme à adopter en prenant la tête du maitre des cachots dans ses mains.

Severus releva la tête voyant celle de son Gryffondor en arrière profondément enfoncé dans l'oreiller. A cette vision purement érotique un gémissement sortit de sa bouche encore occupé à donner du plaisir à Harry.

Celui-ci avait relevé la tête en s'entend une vibration autour de son sexe. Lorsque son regard s'accrocha à celui de l'enseignant, ils ne se décrochèrent plus. Harry augmenta le rythme soulevant ses hanches. Il se sentit au bord de la jouissance. Il essaya d'avertir Severus mais aucun mots n'arrivaient à sortir de sa gorge, seulement des gémissements désordonnés.

Severus avala la semence du jeune homme sous les yeux inquiets de ce dernier ayant peur que son professeur lui en veuille de ne pas l'avoir prévenu.

Severus comprit le mal aise de son élève. Il se coucha près de lui l'entourant de ses bras, lui disant à l'oreille :

« Tu crois tout de même pas que cela m'ai déplu ? Je ... »

« T'ai pas prévenu.» le coupa Harry en soupirant.

Severus excisa un sourire. Il se suréleva et prit un flacon de lubrifiant. Il en mit sur toirs de ses doigts, descendant déjà son index vers les fesses du garçon. Il glissa un doigt en lui, murmurant à son oreille :

« Voilà ta punition Harry. Cela te convient-il ? »

Harry acquiesça avec le sourire. Il embrassa son amant, son premier. La peur commença à s'insinuer en lui comme le majeur du Serpentard. Celui-ci vit le changement de comportement de son nouvel amant. Il fronça les sourcils en l'interrogeant :

« Combien avant moi ? »

« Tu es le premier.»

Severus secoua la tête de dépit. Pourquoi le Gryffondor lui avait rien dit ? Il mit plus de douceur dans ses gestes encore. Il accompagnait ses intrusions en Harry par des caresses sur son membre. Il voulait que cette première fois soit la meilleure de toute, et qu'elle soit inoubliable.

Encore les deux premiers doigts de Severus en lui, avait été supportable, mais le troisième eut du mal à passer. Harry n'aimait pas la sensation d'être tirés ainsi. Il se concentrait sur la main de Severus qui allait et venait sur son sexe ou encore de cette bouche qui le rassurait. Puis les trois doigts de Severus furent quelque chose en Harry qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Le Gryffondor ne savait pas comment, mais il en était sûr, des étoiles dansaient derrière ses yeux clos, une vague l'avait submergé, et elle allait et venait au même rythme que les doigts du Serpentard.

Harry supplia Severus de lui donner sa potion immédiatement. Le Serpentard la lui tendit après avoir questionné le Gryffondor mainte fois pour être sûr de son choix. Mais Harry ne changeait pas d'avis. Il déboucha le flacon de potion et but le liquide amer. Severus fit jouer encore quelques minutes ses doigts à l'intérieur du jeune homme avant de le pénétrer doucement, Harry allongé sur le dos, les jambes sur les épaules de l'enseignant.

Harry avait soudain l'impression que l'on étirait son intimité plus que la nature pouvait l'autoriser. Il regardait Severus de ses yeux embrumés de larmes. Le professeur était tendre et essayait de faire passer au mieux la douleur. Ainsi Harry réussit à se détendre suffisamment pour que Severus puisse être entièrement en lui.

Cette sensation le maitre des potions ne se souvenait pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi bonne. Peut-être parce que cette fois il le faisait avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait vraiment. Des larmes retenues commencèrent à brouiller son champ de vision. Incroyablement ce fut Harry qui lui dit d'une voix étranglé.

« Ne pleures pas amour. On en parlera après si tu le désire. Entendu ? »

Severus opina et vit avec surprise Harry se détendre entièrement autour de lui. Il commença à bouger tout doucement, centimètres par centimètres, se retirant un peu pour mieux s'enfoncer. Il entendait les gémissements de douleurs se transformer en ceux de plaisir. Ses sens étaient décuplés alors qu'il commençait à prendre un rythme tout à fait jouissif. Harry gémissait plus fort jusqu'à en crier. Il hurlait son nom mélangeant l'anglais avec le fourchelang. Harry s'accrochait à Severus comme pour ne pas plongé dans l'abîme du plaisir seul, mais avec lui. Il le tenait comme si il était la seule chose qui lui prouvait que ce n'était pas un rêve qu'il était en train de vivre.

Les coups de bassins s'intensifièrent jusqu'à atteindre leur apogée. Les deux corps en sueur se raidirent avant d'hurler leur extase.

Severus fut le premier à redescendre sur terre. Il lança un sort sur leur corps avant de ramener des couvertures sur celui du châtain. Il l'embrassa amoureusement avant de le laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il en était sûr, ils auraient dût parler et ne pas faire l'amour maintenant, mais Severus n'arrivait pas à regretter.

Le maitre des cachots savait aussi qu'avec Harry comme compagnon, il devrait tout lui dire, même que son premier amant fut un amant non choisit, un horrible viol, mais Harry avait enfin tué le protagoniste. Il l'avait enfin tué ce sale serpent. Et puis les trois autres avaient été seulement un passe temps, une façon d'oublier le premier. Mais Harry ... Severus savait qu'il l'aimait. Il lui dirait tout. Ils allaient vivre heureux pour toujours !

Severus se réveilla peu de temps après Harry. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de se lever, de s'habiller d'un sortilège, de chercher un écrin dans sa veste et de s'agenouiller devant le Gryffondor avant de déclarer :

« Harry James Potter, voulez vous m'épouser ? »

Harry opina en prenant l'anneau de Severus. Il releva la tête et lui confessa :

« On n'ai réellement amis que depuis deux mois, c'est bien tôt non ? »

« Mais je t'aime depuis deux ans. Et toi ? »

« Depuis trois. C'est vrai que voyant cela de cette façon ... on a suffisamment attendu.»

Severus opina à son tour avant d'enlacer Harry. Il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de sourire subitement. Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur devant la mine réjouit de son ... fiancé.

« Qu'as tu encore fais ? »

« Tu n'as pas sentit mon sort informulé ! » grogna Severus en voyant l'incompétence de son ... fiancé.

« Non en effet, et alors ? »

« Et alors je pense, non, j'en suis sûr, il faudra que le bébé ait des parents mariés à sa naissance.»

Harry sursauta devant l'annonce. Il fronça les sourcils avant de déclarer.

« Tu n'as pas pus voir cela aussi vite. La rencontre des gamè ... »

« Oui mais pas chez les sorciers ! De plus cette potion augmente la vitesse de développement du fœtus. Ainsi pour un couple normal, nous avons un joli ... œuf de un jour. Et je crois même que ça sera des jumeaux. La cellule se divise étrangement.»

Harry soupira devant l'air sûr de son _fiancé_. A peine son couple était formé qu'il attendait surement des jumeaux et en plus il était fiancé ! Il soupira de nouveau puis se détendit entièrement dans les bras de Severus. Après tout c'était tout ce qu'il avait voulut. Severus, une famille, une vie paisible.

« As quoi tu penses Harry ? »

« Que même si tout est allé un peu vite, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulus.»

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du maitre des potions. Non pas un sourire sadique, mais un vrai sourire pleins d'émotions et de bonne chose. Severus était amoureux comme un fou même si il n'oserait peut être jamais le dire à Harry. Si, il lui dirait mais pas comme un Poufsouffle épris. Même si c'était cela que le Gryffondor attendait, on ne pouvait pas le changer.

« Alors ... qui était tes autres amants Sev ? »

Severus grimaça, il ne voulait pas de cette conversation, mais il savait de toute façon qu'il l'aurait eut un jour. Valait-il mieux qu'elle soit maintenant ?

« Le premier était un viol. Non ne t'excuse pas Harry ! Je le vois à ton visage. Tu sais ce n'est pas si grave. Tout les mangemorts sont passés par là à leur entrée. Le chef les essaye. Non ! Pas d'excuse, je te jure que si tu oses m'en demander je te ferais avorter ! Bien. Donc mon premier était ... Voldemort. Mon deuxième, mon troisième et ma quatrième était tous des moldues que je ne connaissais pas. Oui Harry je suis bi, pas obligé de me regarder comme ça.»

« Moi aussi je suis bi, je te regarde pas bizarrement ! » s'offusqua faussement Harry.

Severus le prit dans ses bras, le faisant soupirer une fois de plus de bien-être. Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser. Il lui dit alors :

« Donc je suis le premier à qui tu as fais l'amour.»

Severus acquiesça et Harry sembla rayonner. Il le serra fort contre lui avant de susurrer sensuellement :

« Bien alors ... montre moi comme tu aimes me faire l'amour Sevy. Je pourrais peut-être te montrer quelque trucs moi aussi.»

« Mmh ... après tout pourquoi pas si tu en redemande.»

Harry éclata de rire devant l'air prédateur de son amour. Et pour une fois, il bénit d'être la victime.

_

* * *

_

_Alors pour mon premier lemon ? Je me suis pas trop chier ? J'espère ! Je suis pas super bonne pour ça je crois. OUIN ! :'(_

_Vous n'avez pas été déçu(e)s par ma suite ? _

_Je suis désolé de l'avoir postée seulement maintenant. Bon, bisous !_

_Zekiro._

_Ps : Plus que l'épilogue maintenant. :D_


	7. 19 ans plus tard

_Voici le dernier chapitre que l'on n'apparentera plus à un épilogue hein ? Je vais vous laisser le découvrir pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir. Au faite, j'ai plusieurs idées de nouvelles fictions, si vous voulez me suivre dans une nouvelle aventure faite moi en part et je vous enverrai un message pour vous prévenir. :)_

**Pol : **_Excuse moi j'ai vu ta review après avoir écrit la suite. --' J'espère pouvoir me rattraper avec cette suite. :D_

**Lukas Black : **_Idem que pour _**Pol**_ je n'ai vu que ta review après avoir posté. Et j'avoue avoir la flemme d'éditer, de supprimer le chapitre six et de le reposter avec les modifications. (oui je sais je suis trèèèèès paresseuse mais je ne m'en cache pas ! :D) J'espère donc que cette suite te fera plaisir._

_Donc pour cette fin d'aventure,_

_Enjoys ! :D_

_

* * *

  
_

**Amour non paternel**

**Chapitre 7 : 19 ans plus tard.**

Deux yeux émeraudes se plongèrent dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il en rageait ! Comment ce ... Serpentard osait lui faire cela ! C'était un coup machiavélique digne de son grand-père paternel ... enfin de son grand-papa. Ses cheveux en bataille ébène retombait devant ses yeux les cachant un peu à son adversaire. Ainsi, espérait-il, il ne verrait pas la lueur destructrice dans ses yeux et il serait surpris de mourir. Un sourire apparu sur le teint blanc du jeune homme. Un sourire machiavélique digne de son père. Il allait payer. Il allait payer d'avoir osé faire ça ! Son regard dévia du Serpentard devant lui pour regarder la jeune fille qui était pas du tout à son gout. Pourquoi diable Edward lui avait fait cela ?!

« Jacky ça ne va pas ? » demanda Miss Bimbo, qui était sûr d'après les dires d'Edward, que Jacob rêverait qu'elle se colle à lui.

Le jeune homme fusilla son frère du regard, héritage de son père, avant de déclarer d'une voix blanche :

« En effet. Pourrais tu partir de chez moi maintenant ... euh ... je ne connais même pas ton nom à vrai dire. J'aimerais parler avec Ed'. Et puis mes parents n'aimeront surement pas te trouver là. Mais c'est juste un conseil pour que tu vives jusqu'à demain. Ils sont comment dire ... assez protecteurs, surtout celui habillé tout en noir.»

En effet, à peine Jacob avait fini de dire ces phrases que deux hommes entrèrent en trombe dans la maison, les poings sur les hanches. Le regard polaire de l'homme habillé en noir, fit sortir en courant la Bimbo qui avait comprit immédiatement ce que Jacob voulait dire en voyant Severus.

L'autre adulte, Harry, explosa de rire devant l'air de son mari lorsque la jeune fille partit. Il s'approcha de ses fils l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. Harry n'avait aucune envie de parler de la poupée en plastique qui avait été présente quelque secondes plus tôt, encore une coup du Serpent, il en était certain.

Jacob accepta le baiser de son papa alors que Edward repoussa méchamment Harry.

« Je vais avoir dix-neuf ans dans neuf mois, j'ai le droit à ne plus avoir ces marques d'affections non ? Surtout qu'à mon âge tu avais déjà accouché de moi et Jack.»

Jacob grogna en entendant le surnom que son frère lui avait donné. Lui, il lui avait donné Ed' donc le diminutif d'Edward, mais Jack était un prénom à part entière !

Severus, lui, commençait à en avoir assez que son fils rejette ainsi son mari. Harry commençait à se vexer que l'un de ses fils ne veule plus vivre près de lui.

Heureusement une jeune fille descendit les marches du première étage sautant dans les bras de ses pères. Elle embrassa bruyamment Harry sur la joue lançant à son ainé.

« Eward tu devrais peut-être te calmer non ? Jacob est né cinq minute après toi et lui ne rejette pas Papa ni Père. Alors tu arrête de faire l'andouille.»

Edward leva un sourcil étonné d'entendre sa petite sœur, âgé de seize ans, lui parler ainsi. Il se leva, leva sa tête de façon tout à fait arrogante, digne d'un Malfoy même, avant de dire méchamment à sa petite sœur.

« Je croyais que seuls les Gryffondors avaient le courage de parler ainsi à un Serpentard.»

« Peut-être.» admit-elle avec un sourire avant de s'approcher dangereusement de son ainé. « Mais je te parle comme une sœur le fait envers son frère et aussi comme une Serdaigle avec un cerveau bien plus développé que le tiens.»

Jacob siffla entre ses dents et Ambre sut qu'elle devait arrêter tout de suite de taquiner son frère. Harry s'approcha de ses enfants essayant tout de même de calmer la tension qu'il avait sentit. Il regarda Jacob qui baissa la tête devant lui. Harry soupira et lui fit un clin d'œil demandant un aparté avec son mari. Celui-ci lui accorda allant dans leur chambre pour discuter un peu. Harry se lança immédiatement.

« Selon plusieurs études, il y a à peu près 30% de jumeaux qui sont ... en couples. Et encore se sont des études pour ceux qui on avouer être en couple avec leur frères et sœurs. Ne fait pas cette tête Sev'. Jacob ne pourrait jamais aimer Ambre ou Damien mais Edward ... laisse moi terminer ! Entre jumeaux ... ils ont besoin de se retrouver entre eux. Bien entendu les retrouvailles sont sexuels mais comprends tu qu'ils en ont besoins ? Même si Edward ne l'avouera jamais, il a besoin de son frère et inversement. Ils sont leurs propres âmes sœurs tout comme tu es le miens. Et puis l'inceste ... tant que c'est par amour moi cela ne me dérange pas ! Et puis nous aussi nous ne sommes pas dans les normes. Tu as tout de même l'âge de mon père ! Et puis ... Jacob m'a avoué aimer son frère. Et ils n'ont pas vraiment attendus notre bénédiction pour pouvoir échanger déjà quelques caresses. Sev' pour moi aussi c'est difficile d'en parler. Mais c'est nos enfants et il est de notre devoir de les aimer quoi qu'il arrive ! Et puis on a pas fait dans la facilité en enfantant un enfant pour chaque maison. Sev', tu me fais la tête ? »

Severus secoua négativement de la tête avant de demander doucement.

« C'est pour cela qu'en ce moment c'est tendu entre eux ? Et entre nous ? Ils ont besoin de plus tout les deux et on peur qu'on les rejette en le découvrant ? C'est pour cela qu'il te rejette parce qu'il t'aime énormément.»

Harry opina. Severus acquiesça à son tour et suivit Harry dans le salon où tout s'était calmé. Jacob était allongé près de son frère, Ambre sur un fauteuil en train de lire un bouquin et Damien, le dernier âgé de quatorze ans regardait un feuilleton à l'eau de rose qui lui arrachait quelques larmes.

Harry prit son courage à deux mains avant de déclarer à ses deux enfants, ses deux jumeaux, le fruit de leur première nuit d'amour avec Severus.

« Nous sommes tout les deux d'accord pour vous.»

Edward releva la tête croisant le regard de l'homme qu'il idolâtrait le plus. Son père Severus Snape. Il l'avait toujours prit pour exemple, et celui-ci autorisait son amour pour son jumeau. Pour la toute première fois depuis sa répartition à Poudlard presque huit ans plus tôt, Edward cessa de paraitre froid et sans coeur, embrassant avec joie son âme sœur, surpris de cette élan d'amour et de courage.

Un rire cassa pourtant l'élan amoureux du Serpentard. Harry explosait de rire devant les yeux écarquillés de son deuxième fils ainé et de son mari. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, à part les yeux, ceux de Lily. Harry s'expliqua en se calmant.

« Ed' voilà la preuve que tu n'es pas un Serpentard de pur souche ! »

Quatre rires se joignirent au premier. Seul Damien restait plongé dans son film. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'exclama en éclatant en sanglot :

« Mais pourquoi ils meurent à la fin ?! Pourquoi l'amour est toujours aussi impossible ! Je hais les lois qui sont contre cet amour ! POURQUOI ?! »

Les rires des autres membres de la famille s'amplifièrent devant les paroles de Damien. Celui-ci regarda enfin ses frères enlacés. Il soupira et dit enfin :

« Vous avez mis du temps quand même ?! Pff ! Tous des incapables et ... ils ne savent pas la douleur que cela procure que de voir ces scènes d'amour purs et après ... plus rien. La tension lâche et ... »

Ambre suivit son frère jusqu'à sa chambre récitant ces connaissances lui donnant beaucoup de réconfort.

« Moi je comprends. Tu sais Damien la tension qui se relâche après un long moment, lorsque l'on est plongé dans cette semi inconscience lorsqu'on on est passionné par le film, ou la lecture d'une histoire remplit d'amour est appelé ... »

Harry soupira de bien être alors que Severus parlait à Hermione, ministre de la magie, pour savoir si une loi interdisait les relations incestueuses. Hermione en trouva une qu'elle rectifia pour que les jumeaux et jumelles puissent tout de même vivre ensembles si leur coeur l'avait choisis.

Ainsi le soir, Harry se prélassa dans les bras protecteur de son amant. Il se laissait emporter dans l'étreinte amoureuse de celui-ci qui lui murmurait mille et une tendresse. Il décida alors de laisser Harry être au dessus de lui pour la première fois depuis leur dix-neuf ans de vie commune. Il soupira, gémit, hurla de plaisir sous les mains expertes de son amour. Il jouit au même moment que le Gryffondor en lui.

Le couple prit une bonne douche pour se câliner sans jamais se séparer. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais ils avaient toujours besoin de ce contact. Toujours être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. De ce sentir aimé.

Ainsi ils passèrent une vie remplie et paisible comme l'avait tant désiré Harry. Même si son existence n'avait pas forcément bien commencé, elle avait bien terminé. Il mourut à cent trois ans dans les bras de Severus, dans leur lit, leur enfant près d'eux. Leur mort fut douce comme leur nombreuses années de vies communes. Leur vies leur avaient plu tout comme leur morts. Ils s'étaient aimés et ils s'aimaient encore dans l'au-delà. Là où Harry pouvait enfin serrer ses parents, où il avait retrouvé son corps de jeune homme de vingt ans, ses parents et Severus ayant tout juste la quarantaine sans doute. Il retrouva ses enfants avec un plaisir hors du commun après s'être occupés d'eux sur son petit nuage.

Il avait réalisé la différence entre l'amour qu'il entretenait avec Severus et ses enfants. Même si celui avec Severus avait commencé par de jeune année, il était un amour non paternel.

Ainsi avait commencé leur éternité, et elle ne s'arrêta plus, tout comme leur amour...

_

* * *

_

_OUIN ! :'(_

_C'est triste de finir une histoire !!!!!_

_Il est court mon épilogue (pas fière du tout) mais je n'allais pas tourner autour du chaudron pendant cent sept ans non ? (essaye de se trouver des excuses)_

_Espère au mois que la fin vous ait plu. _

_Bisous,_

_Zekiro._

_Ps : Je vous aime tous cher lecteurs (ou lectrices :D) merci de m'avoir suivit jusqu'au bout ou même qu'un bout du chemin. _


End file.
